Das Zeichenbuch
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine lässt ihr Zeichenbuch liegen. Severus findet es - und ist ganz erstaunt über ihre Bilder, und ganz besonders über ein bestimmtes Portrait...
1. 1 Das Portrait

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Das Zeichenbuch**

Kapitel 1: Das Portrait

„Bis zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich von jedem von Ihnen eine Rolle Pergament über den Hibattus-Fluch und seinen Gegenfluch. Sie können gehen", entließ Severus seine Klasse und setzte sich wieder an sein Pult.

Als die Schüler des sechsten Jahrgangs eilig ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verließen, dachte Severus nur: _Es gibt doch nichts Schöneres, als das Kratzen von Stuhlbeinen und die allmählich stärker werdende Stille, wenn diese Quälgeister endlich alle wieder verschwinden._ Er genehmigte sich ein kleines, gemeines Grinsen, bevor er wieder bitterernst auf seine Unterlagen für die nächste Stunde nach dem Mittag starrte.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, erhob er sich, schritt durch sein Klassenzimmer und wollte gerade zum Mittagsessen in die Große Halle gehen, als er etwas entdeckte. Ein kleines Büchlein lag auf dem Steinboden. Wem das wohl gehörte?

Er hob es auf und bemerkte auf Anhieb, dass es wertvoll war, aber nicht unbedingt im Betrag – es war in Leder gebunden und wurde anscheinend überall mithingenommen, denn das Leder war an einigen Stellen sehr abgewetzt und manche Seite hatte Knicke. Außerdem steckten viele Zettel in dem Buch, das ein Gummiband als Verschluss hatte.

Dies schien kein normales Schulbuch oder Notizbuch zu sein – aber was dann? Von Neugier gepackt setzte er sich wieder an sein Pult und öffnete das Büchlein vorsichtig. Zuerst musste er ein paar lose Zettel herausnehmen, damit er die erste Seite lesen konnte, in der in einer unverwechselbaren Handschrift kunstvoll geschrieben stand:

 _Dieses Zeichenbuch gehört Hermine Jean Granger._

Und kleiner darunter:

 _Wer es findet, möge es mir bitte zurückgeben, ohne hineinzusehen._

Aber Severus dachte gar nicht daran, es einfach wieder aus der Hand zu legen; schließlich konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass Granger wirklich zeichnen können sollte. Das passte ganz einfach nicht zu ihr, befand er.

Also schlug er ungeniert die erste Seite auf und bekam große Augen: Auf der Doppelseite befand sich eine wunderschöne, detailgetreue Bleistiftzeichnung von Hogwarts, wie man es vom See aus sehen konnte. Offensichtlich hatte sich Miss Granger dort hingesetzt und gezeichnet, was vor ihr war. Und wie sie das getan hatte! Er war schwer beeindruckt.

Hastig blätterte er weiter und jedes neue Bild überraschte ihn aufs Neue – solch akkurate Zeichenkunst hätte er ihr niemals zugetraut! Er fand Bilder von einer Eule, ihrer Katze, ihren Freunden, dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, Thestralen und anderen Geschöpfen in und um Hogwarts, sowie weitere Bilder von Räumen, wie zum Beispiel der Großen Halle. Miss Granger schien zu zeichnen, was sie sah, und sich nichts Eigenes auszudenken – obwohl sie das bestimmt ebenfalls sehr gut könnte; daran zweifelte er nun überhaupt nicht.

Doch dann stieß er auf ein Bild, dass ihm für einen Moment den Atem verschlug, und dieses Mal war es nur zum Teil deshalb, weil sie so wunderbar zeichnen konnte: Er fand ein Bild von sich selbst. Und zwar nicht als wütendes Monster vor der Klasse stehend, sondern nachdenklich und irgendwie traurig. Das Portrait bildete ihn von der Seite ab, eine Haarsträhne hing ihm verwegen im Gesicht und machte ihn mysteriöser als er in Wirklichkeit war.

Wie konnte sie ihn nur so zeichnen? Sah sie ihn etwa so? Hatte Hermine Granger wirklich sein wahres Selbst erkennen können? Unglaublich – einfach unglaublich…

Severus starrte so gebannt auf das Bild von sich, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand das Klassenzimmer betrat.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine, als sie vor dem Pult stand.

Er blickte erschrocken auf. Sofort zeigte sich eine Spur von schlechtem Gewissen auf seinem Gesicht, doch sie sah ihn nur resigniert an, vielleicht zudem noch ein wenig müde und enttäuscht.

Waren es wirklich diese Augen, die ihre Umgebung so wundervoll aufnahmen? Und diese Hände, die das Gesehene dann aufs Papier bringen konnten?

„Haben Sie nicht die erste Seite gelesen?", fragte sie emotionslos.

„Doch", gab er zu.

„Aber?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war neugierig."

Jetzt zeigte sich zum ersten Mal eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht – sie lächelte leicht. „Das kann ich verstehen."

Er erwiderte automatisch das Lächeln, weil er erleichtert war, dass sie ihm nicht böse war.

 _Wie bitte?_ Seit wann kümmerte ihn bitte die Meinung Hermines, ähm… Grangers?

„Und?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Was _und_?"

„Was halten Sie von den Bildern?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und er musste schmunzeln über den vergeblichen Versuch zu verbergen, wie viel ihr seine Meinung bedeutete. Daher war er auch ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich ehrlich.

„Miss Granger", erwiderte er ernst. „Ich finde, Ihre Zeichnungen sind höchst akkurat, professionell und wunderbar."

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Echt?", hakte sie irritiert nach.

Das war doch eher die Hermine, die er kannte und mochte.

 _Mochte?!_ Was zur Hölle ging hier bitte vor sich?!

„Ja, echt", gab er schmunzelnd zurück und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er gerade in seinem Innern ein Zwiegespräch mit seinem Verstand führte…

Plötzlich strahlte sie ihn fröhlich an und es erwärmte sein Herz so sehr, dass er hinzufügte: „Sie sollten ein paar der Bilder mal an den Tagespropheten schicken; die werden sie bestimmt sofort abdrucken, dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher. Und wenn nicht, sind die Redakteure dort alle Kunstbanausen und kulturelle Holzköpfe."

Hermine verschlug es doch glatt die Sprache angesichts solcher Lobpreisungen und ihre Wangen färbten sich herrlich rosa.

Dann gab er ihr ihr Büchlein wieder, sie verabschiedete sich freudig und mit einem überschwänglichen Dankeschön und war gerade dabei, in der Tür zu verschwinden, als Severus noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach, Miss Granger!"

Ihr Kopf lugte ins Klassenzimmer.

„Aber bitte nicht das Portrait von mir."

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie traurig. „Gefällt es Ihnen nicht?"

Severus seufzte. „Gerade weil es mir so gut gefällt und es mich so wahr abbildet, möchte ich es nicht."

Da breitete sich auf einmal das bezauberndste Lächeln von allen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Sie haben doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass ich Sie wegen ihrer liebenswürdigen Art in der Klasse mögen würde, oder?" Sie kicherte noch einmal vergnügt – und damit war sie verschwunden.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf über diese reizende, junge Hexe – und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sein Verstand dieses Mal nicht protestierte.


	2. 2 Der Artikel

Kapitel 2 – Der Artikel

Ein paar Wochen später klopfte jemand unaufhörlich und laut an seine Bürotür.

 _Wer zur Hölle wagt es, mich so zu stören?!_

„Herein!", rief er unfreundlich.

Im nächsten Moment stürmte Hermine in sein Büro und stellte sich breit grinsend vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Sie glauben gar nicht, was passiert ist!", verkündete sie aufgeregt.

Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf – er war so verdattert über diesen Ausbruch, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Der Tagesprophet wird meine Bilder drucken!", rief sie fröhlich. „Wie Sie es mir geraten haben, habe ich ein paar meiner Zeichnungen an den Tagespropheten geschickt und die waren ganz begeistert und wollen jetzt mit mir ein Interview machen und dann werden meine Bilder in der Zeitung gedruckt und alle können sie sehen – ist das nicht einfach wunderbar!?"

Nach diesem Wortschwall brauchte Severus einen Augenblick, um zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade erzählt hatte, doch als es ihm schließlich dämmerte, stand er auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, schüttelte ihre Hand und sagte ehrlich: „Das ist wirklich wunderbar. Ich bin stolz auf Sie."

Er konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, wie sehr sie dieses Lob irritierte, aber schließlich strahlte sie vor Freude und meinte: „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Oh, da fällt mir noch was ein", rief Hermine auf einmal und suchte in ihrer Umhängetasche nach etwas. „Ich hab doch noch was für Sie."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. _Ein Geschenk… von einer Schülerin?!_ So etwas war ihm ja noch nie passiert!

„Hier!", rief sie plötzlich und hielt ihm ein Blatt Pergament entgegen.

Automatisch ergriff er es und sah darauf – aber es war leer. Verwirrt sah er sie an, doch sie lachte nur und meinte: „Andersherum."

Er drehte das Pergament herum und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Hermine hatte ihm eine Zeichnung geschenkt, ein Portrait… von ihm. Doch es war so anders als das andere, das er gesehen hatte, denn auf diesem hier lächelte er. Er überlegte, ob er sich selbst jemals hatte ehrlich lächeln sehen, sei es im Spiegel oder auf einem Foto, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Als er sich so auf dieser Zeichnung, die so gut war wie jedes Foto, außer dass der Inhalt sich nicht bewegte, lächeln sah, veränderte das seine Selbstwahrnehmung schlagartig. Er sah sich selbst als verbitterten, hässlichen, verstoßenen Außenseiter, doch auf diesem Bild erschien er als ein freundlicher, entspannter und normal aussehender Mensch, mit dem man gut befreundet sein könnte. Völlig gebannt starrte er auf das Bild.

„Vor ein paar Wochen, als Sie mein Zeichenbuch gefunden haben… Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Sie habe warmherzig lächeln sehen", flüsterte Hermine nun.

 _Warmherzig? Er? Nie und nimmer! Zumindest nicht in den Augen anderer…_

Er blickte vorsichtig hoch und sah in die braunen Augen seiner Schülerin, die ihn halb verlegen, halb besorgt musterten.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen winzigen, vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Für alles."

Dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und verließ sein Büro.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich aus seiner Schockstarre lösen konnte, denn in dem Moment, als ihre Lippen seine Haut berührt hatten, waren ihm zwei Dinge aufgefallen, die alles veränderten:

Erstens, Hermine schien ihn wirklich zu mögen (Als sie dies das letzte Mal behauptet hatte, hatte er es nicht wirklich glauben wollen).

Und zweitens, er mochte sie ebenfalls. Sehr sogar… Denn sie war die Einzige, die ihn anders sah als alle anderen, die Einzige, die ihn als _warmherzigen_ Menschen sah…


	3. 3 Die Kunstschule

Kapitel 3 – Die Kunstschule

Es war die Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester und das Schloss war ungewöhnlich ruhig, denn ungewöhnlich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen waren dieses Jahr nach Hause gefahren. Aber das störte Severus natürlich nicht – ganz im Gegenteil! Er saß im Lehrerzimmer, las im Tagespropheten und hatte vollkommen seine Ruhe.

Seit Hermines Kuss vor ein paar Wochen war nichts weiter geschehen, (außer dass sein Herz unnatürlich schnell schlug, wenn er sie sah… aber ansonsten war alles gut…).

Der Artikel über Hermine und ihre Bilder war vor zwei Wochen erschienen. Er hatte eine komplette Doppelseite eingenommen. Auf der linken Seite war eine Zeichnung von Hogwarts über die halbe Seite gespannt und auf der rechten ein Bild von ihren Freunden: Potter, Weasley, Ginevra, Longbottom und selbst Potters Eule und Hermines Katze hatten darauf Platz gefunden. Sie alle lachten fröhlich…

Der Rest hatte aus einem Interview mit Hermine bestanden, indem sie klug und gewitzt ihre Antworten gab. Bei der Frage, ob sie jemand überredet habe, die Bilder zu veröffentlichen oder ob sie allein auf diese Idee gekommen sei, hatte sie geantwortet: „Ein guter Freund hat mir diesen Rat gegeben." … Auch ein Foto war von ihr zu finden, auf dem sie bezaubernd lächelnd in die Kamera blickte…

Severus hatte den Artikel nun immer griffbereit auf seinem Nachttisch liegen…

Ja, es stand wirklich schlecht um ihn…

Unwillkürlich musste er seufzen – ganz untypisch für ihn…

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Er blickte von seiner Zeitung auf, erkannte Minerva und nickte.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?", wollte sie sofort wissen und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Gut, danke. Und dir?", erwiderte er die Floskel höflich, doch anscheinend hatte Minerva es gar nicht als Floskel gemeint.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sagte ernst: „Du bist seit ein paar Tagen sehr häufig in Gedanken und du scheinst über irgendetwas äußerst betrübt, nicht wahr?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Minerva lächelte leicht. „Wusste ich's doch", murmelte sie. „Du willst es mir vermutlich nicht sagen, aber ich kann mir schon denken, was deinen Kummer ausgelöst hat."

Er zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Selbst du bist traurig, dass du deinen hellsten Kopf in der Klasse verlierst."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verwundert. „Welcher helle Kopf?"

„Miss Granger, wer sonst?", erwiderte Minerva augenrollend.

„Was ist mit Miss Granger?"

„Weißt du es denn gar nicht?", fragte Minerva erstaunt. „Ich dachte, sie hätte sich von allen verabschiedet…"

„Verabschiedet?!"

„Ja. Hermine hat ein Stipendium an einer renommierten Kunstschule in Dublin erhalten. Dort hat sie die Möglichkeit, sowohl ihre UTZs zu machen, als auch etwas über Kunst zu lernen. Sie hat das Angebot schweren Herzens angenommen und sich vorgestern von all ihren Freunden und Professoren verabschiedet. Ich hatte gedacht, sie wäre auch bei dir gewesen…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie beendet doch noch das Schuljahr hier, oder?", fragte er schnell und eine leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.

„Ich befürchte, nein. Sie verbringt den Rest der Ferien bei ihren Eltern und wird schon jetzt im neuen Jahr in Dublin anfangen…"

Da war sie nun – seine Panik. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und er bekam schlecht Luft.

Hermine war weg.

Für immer.

„Severus?"

Er würde sie nie wiedersehen.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Für immer weg.

„Du bist ja ganz blass geworden!"

 _Nein!_

Halt, eine Möglichkeit gab es noch!

„Severus! Rede mit mir!"

Noch war es nicht zu spät!

Und bevor Minerva noch etwas sagen konnte, sprang er auf, eilte aus dem Lehrerzimmer, rannte in sein Büro, stürmte zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte Pergament und Feder und Tinte hervor und begann, einen Brief zu schreiben:

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _ich weiß nicht, warum du dich nicht von mir verabschiedet hast, aber das ist mir jetzt egal: Bitte geh nicht fort! Bitte bleib in Hogwarts! Was soll ich denn ohne meine klügste Schülerin machen – und noch viel wichtiger meine einzige Freundin? Bitte überleg es dir noch einmal, ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch hier Möglichkeiten gibt, wie du dich in Sachen Kunst weiterbilden kannst._

 _S._

Er faltete den Brief, der sowohl alles retten als auch zerstören konnte, zusammen, eilte in den Eulenturm, gab ihn einer Eule und sagte ihr, dass sie zu Hermine Granger fliegen solle.

Er sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, als sie seine einzige Hoffnung in die grauen Wolken trug…

Den Rest des Tages wartete er ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort. Doch keine Eule klopfte an sein Fenster. Er versuchte zu lesen, Aufsätze zu korrigieren und seine Zutaten neu zu sortieren, aber nichts konnte ihn ablenken. Schließlich marschierte er in seiner Wohnung auf und ab, bis er sich dann in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallenließ und einfach nur unbewegt in die Flammen starrten.

Was, wenn sie ihm nicht schrieb, weil er zu weit gegangen war. Weil es ihr grauste, dass er sie so sehr mochte. Weil sie ihn doch nicht mochte. Weil sie ihn und seinen Versuch erbärmlich fand. Weil–

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.

Erschrocken drehte er den Kopf. War sie es etwa?

Er sprang so schnell auf und lief zur Tür, dass er stolperte und beinahe hinfiel, doch er konnte sich an einem Tisch abfangen. Blitzartig riss er die Tür auf. Und tatsächlich – vor ihm stand Hermine.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich vollkommen still an, bis Hermine ihn stürmisch umarmte.

Er bewegte sie und sich ein paar Schritte nach hinten, sodass er die Tür wieder schließen konnte, und erwiderte dann die Umarmung. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals und er legte seinen Kopf auf ihr weiches Haar.

Die Minuten vergingen, ohne dass sich etwas änderte, doch schließlich löste sich Hermine sanft und trat so weit zurück, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Ich habe deinen Brief erhalten", sagte sie und ein trauriges Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht.

Er nickte nur.

„Aber ich kann nicht in Hogwarts bleiben."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weißt du, warum ich mich nicht von dir verabschiedet habe?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Weil ich dich liebe; es hätte zu sehr weh getan…"

Er blinzelte verdutzt. „Aber ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß", verkündete sie leise lächelnd.

„Aber… aber warum gehst du dann trotzdem."

„Weil ich dich dann lieben darf."

Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Nur, indem ich gehe, bin ich nicht mehr deine Schülerin und du nicht mein Lehrer und dann dürfen wir uns lieben, ohne dass uns etwas geschehen kann. Außerdem ist Irland ja nicht so weit weg und wir können uns ja in den Ferien sehen oder so und–"

Langsam dämmerte es ihm, was sie da sagte, und als er es komplett verstanden hatte, küsste er sie einfach und obwohl sie den Kuss sogleich freudig erwiderte, bemerkte er, dass sie weinte…


	4. Epilog, Die Ausstellung

Epilog – Die Ausstellung

Ein paar Jahre waren vergangen, seit Hermine nach Dublin gegangen war. Sie hatte dort ihre Ausbildung beendet und studierte nun Kunst in Edinburgh. Weiterhin hatte sie viel gezeichnet und veröffentlicht, und heute war vielleicht der Beginn zu einer großartigen Karriere als Künstlerin – ihre erste große Ausstellung und das auch noch in London.

Obwohl er wusste, wie aufgeregt sie war, unterhielt sie sich souverän mit den teilweise hochrangigen Gästen und beantwortete die Fragen der Reporter mit Bravour.

Ab und zu schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und der Gedanke, dass dieses warme, weiche, liebreizende Lächeln nur für ihn gedacht war, ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.

Schließlich bahnte sie sich einen Weg zu ihm und er gab ihr ein Sektglas mit Orangensaft, dass sie sofort leerte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", strahlte sie.

„Für Sie doch immer, Mrs Snape", witzelte er.

„Noch nicht!"

„Aber bald."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke. Für alles."

„Ich danke dir."

Sie schenkte ihm noch einmal ihr bezauberndes Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Gästen zuwandte.

Severus war der Meinung, dass er der glücklichste Zauberer der Welt war.

ENDE.


End file.
